The described invention relates in general to connector systems for use with electronic devices, and more specifically to an improved plug for use with connector systems of the type commonly used to join cables together.
The Type N connector is a threaded connector used to join coaxial cables to one another. This connector was originally developed to provide a durable, weatherproof, medium-size radio frequency (RF) connector having consistent performance through 11 GHz and was one of the first connectors capable of carrying microwave-frequency signals. Currently, there are two basic families of Type N connectors: (i) the standard N (coaxial cable); and (ii) the corrugated N (helical and annular cable). The primary applications for these connectors are the termination of medium to miniature size coaxial cable, including RG-8, RG-58, RG-141, and RG-225. The N connector follows the MIL-C-39012 standard, defined by the US military, and comes in 50 and 75 ohm versions, the latter of which is used in the cable television industry. RF coaxial connectors are often considered to be the most important element in the “cable” system.
Current Type N connector systems include two basic components: a plug that utilizes a center pin (i.e., male gender); and a jack that utilizes a center socket (i.e., female gender), to which the plug is connected. Connecting these components to one another involves turning a collar included on the plug to engage threading included on the jack. Turning the collar typically involves the use of a somewhat unwieldy torque wrench. This wrench tightens the collar to a specific, predetermined torque value for ensuring that the ground plane has a proper connection. Because the use of the torque wrench is inconvenient, and may damage the plug if the wrench is improperly used, there is an ongoing need for an N connector system that does not require the use of a wrench.